neongenesisevangelionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Episódio 25'
Ar/O Amor é Destrutivo Enredo O Episódio 25' é a primeira parte de The End of Evangelion, o qual termina a série. Esse episódio começa imediatamente após os eventos vistos no episódio 24. Depois de ter sido deixado sozinho no lago por Misato, acredita-se que Shinji possivelmente tenha tentado cometer suicídio afogando-se no lago. Depois disso, deprimido rapaz visita Asuka que ainda está em coma em seu quarto no hospital da Nerv. Ao vê-la desacordada na cama ele começa a pedir-lhe ajuda pois ele está com "medo de Misato-san e Ayanami." Desesperado, ele repetidamente pede a ela que o ajude. Frustrado e chorando, devido a falta de resposta de Asuka, Shinji começa a sacudi-la e gradualmente aumenta a força até que, em uma brusca virada, ele acaba arrancando os monitores vitais e abrindo a roupa hospitalar dela, expondo seus seios. Shinji acaba se masturbando com a visão desleixada de Asuka, porém, depois se sente ainda pior, afirmando: "Eu sou muito desprezível". Enquanto isso, é descoberto que a Seele está tentando invadir o Magi, em um esforço para trazer o Terceiro Impacto sob seu próprio controle, utilizando os Evangelions. Gendo, no entanto, tem seus próprios planos para o Terceiro Impacto desde a "Morte dá vida ao nada". Ritsuko, que foi colocada em confinamento solitário, é chamada e altera o programa para o Magi não ser hackeado. Vendo que uma invasão pacífica seria impossível, Keel ordena um ataque direto a Sede da Nerv pela JSSDF. Sabendo que os alvos principais da Força Especial serão os pilotos dos Evangelions, Misato dá ordens expressas que eles sejam colocados em seus Evas para que assim permaneçam em segurança, apesar de Asuka ainda estar em coma, Rei ter desaparecido completamente, e Shinji ter sido perigosamente visto perto do fogo cruzado. Asuka é então colocada dentro da Unidade Evangelion 02 e são enviados para o fundo do lago dentro do GeoFront, enquanto Misato decide ir pessoalmente salvar Shinji. thumb|260px|Rei ao ser encontrada por Gendo. Gendo descobre que Rei está dentro de Terminal Dogma, olhando para as suas cópias destruídas. Quando Rei friamente olha para ele (isso parece passar despercebidamente), ele diz a ela que o tempo prometido chegou. Misato chega a tempo para salvar Shinji de ser morto por alguns soldados da JSSDF. Ela cuida pessoalmente para que ele chegue a Unidade 01 em segurança, apesar de ter que, praticamente, arrastar Shinji que, afundado em sua depressão, frequentemente dizia que que só queria morrer. Misato foi capaz de descobrir a verdade sobre o que causou o Segundo ImpactoQuando Misato descobre a verdade sobre o Segundo Impacto, a página que ela vê são, na verdade, algumas informações sobre a Gainax e suas obras anteriores, com as palavras "Segundo Impacto" escrita em vários lugares. e passa esta informação para Shinji. Acontece que a humanidade nasceu de uma fonte de vida igual a Adão conhecida como Lilith, e que os descendentes de Adão eram simplesmente "seres humanos que desistiram da forma humana", o que significa que a humanidade e os Anjos são uma única e a mesma coisa. Misato também afirma que a Humanidade, como um todo, formão o Anjo final, o 18º Anjo. thumb|left|260px|A pequena Asuka ao perceber que sua mãe está dentro de sua Unidade Eva. Enquanto isso, Asuka desperta no fundo do lago devido as explosões das cargas de profundidade que forram arremessadas nela. A menina demonstra surpresa por ainda estar viva. E, em um momento de desespero, ela começa a dizer repetida e freneticamente para si mesma que não quer morrer como uma respostas a voz de Kyoko. Kyoko diz repetidamente que Asuka deve viver, mas duas vezes implora que Asuka morra com elaO significado desse comportamento tem sido alvo de alguns debates. A teoria predominante afirma que os restos da alma de Kyoko foram recuperados a partir de seu corpo após sua morte, e se juntaram com o seu aspecto materno no núcleo da Unidade 02. As vozes que Asuka ouve, assim, vem, respectivamente, de ambas as metades materna e "partida" sua mãe. No entanto, a reunificação da alma continua a ser uma questão de especulação, mas nunca é explicitamente abordada no curso da série (veja Teorias e Análises:Alma da Unidade Eva 00 para uma discussão sobre o tema). Além disso, os efeitos de tal procedimento no comportamento de um Evangelion são desconhecidos — a inclusão da parte insana de alma de Kyoko poderia levar a um comportamento errático por parte do Eva, e mais ainda por causa de sua depressão suicida. A falta de tal comportamento na Unidade 02 levou alguns telespectadores a argumentarem que a segunda voz, que Asuka ouve, poderia não vir de Kyoko, mas sim de suas próprias lembranças despertadas pelo ataque de Arael no episódio 22. As imagens do pesadelo observadas no final da sequência são citadas como evidências adicionais para esta interpretação. Embora esta abordagem resolva as objeções levantadas contra a teoria da alma dividida, é problemática na medida em que obriga os espectadores a considerarem alguns diálogos reais e alguns imaginários, apesar do fato de que não há indicações na sequência que esta seja a intenção da cena. A última teoria que tenta resolver as questões levantadas pelos outras duas afirma que o próprio aspecto maternal de Kyoko foi partido devido a invasão Arael, igual a Asuka, que ansiava pela morte. Esta teoria tem algum suporte oblíquo no fato de kaworu nota a dor que Kyoko sente no episódio 24, mas alguns espectadores se opuseram à ideia de que o aspecto maternal de Kyoko jamais iria desejar a morte de sua filha. Infelizmente, o material suplementar não aborda essa sequência em detalhes suficientes para fornecer suporte para qualquer uma dessas teorias, deixando, assim, a verdadeira natureza da voz discordante de Kyoko permanecendo um mistério.. Percebendo com extrema alegria que a alma de sua mãe está dentro da Unidade Eva 02, Asuka desperta completamente e emerge para a superfície do lago e, juntas, mãe e filha seguem para a batalha contra a JSSDF. Para detê-la, a Seele envia as nove Unidades de Produção em Massa equipados com Dummy Plug de Kaworu, o que preocupa Nerv, uma vez que esses estão equipados também com motores S². Por telefone, Misato diz a Asuka para derrotar os Evas de Produção em Massa e que Shinji vai estar lá para ajuda-la em breve. Ao proteger Shinji, Misato acaba levando um tiro durante um ataque surpresa de alguns soldados da JSSDF. Em um poço de elevador que está programado para ser detonado em breve, ela tenta tirá-lo do seu estado suicida-depressivo. Ela conta a ele que ele tem valor em sua vida e que ele não deve desistir tão facilmente assim. Misato dá a Shinji a cruz que recebeu de seu paiMisato entregando o seu pingente em forma de cruz à Shinji, que foi um presente de seu falecido pai, poderia ser visto como um símbolo de "carregando um fardo" de uma sobrevivente de um Impacto (Misato sobreviveu ao Segundo) para outro (Shinji sobrevivendo ao Terceiro). Também parece ser a ligação de Shinji com a realidade, como demonstrado ao longo do Episódio 26' durante a Pré-Instrumentalidade, uma vez que Shinji retorna para o mundo real nas duas últimas cenas (Shinji está usando a cruz ao dizer adeus à sua mãe e durante a cena final, a cruz é pregada em um pedaço de madeira em forma de cruz como um túmulo marcado)., fazendo-o prometer que ele vai descobrir o significado de sua existência, e voltar para ela quando ele conseguir fazer isso. Surpreendentemente Misato o beija na boca e depois diz que "esse foi um beijo adulto e que eles vão fazer o resto quando ele voltar". Aproveitando-se do estado atordoado no qual Shinji ficou, Misato o empurra para o elevadorA porta do elevador que Shinji usa para chegar ao Eva 01 está rotulada com R-20, uma possível referência ao mangá de Sadamoto de 1993 Route 20/R20, The Town with Gears. o qual o leva para o hangar da Unidade Eva 01. Sangrando muito, Misato chama por Pen Pen e pergunta a Kaji se ela fez a coisa certa. O chão que ela cai explode no momento em que um Mensageiro na forma de Rei III aparece. thumb|270px|Asuka ao atacar Uma das Unidades de Produção em Massa thumb|270px Enquanto a batalha de Asuka e Kyoko vai esquentando cada vez maisJá foi sugerido que Asuka não estava em pleno controle da Unidade Eva 02, e sim que Kyoko tinha tomado posse, da mesma forma como Yui fez nos incidentes berserk da Unidade 01. Assim como shinji, Asuka também sofre de um caso grave de Battle Rage (semelhante a Shinji no episódio 19), devido aos atos do Eva que rosna, e faz movimentos que demonstram sua própria vontade (isto é: saltar e girar no ar) várias vezes durante o combate. As duas faixas musicais que tocam durante renascimento de Asuka são, respectivamente, intituladas Emergency Evacuation into Regression e False Rebirth, o que parece apoiar esta teoria., Shinji descobre que não poderá entrar a bordo da Unidade Eva 01, porque toda a área, incluindo a areá onde a Unidade 01 se encontra, está coberta de baquelite seco. Ao mesmo tempo, Ritsuko aparece para Gendo e Rei, admitindo que ela mudou a programação do Magi, em um esforço para morrer junto com sua mãe. Porém, ao apertar o botão que acionaria a auto destruição do supercomputador, ela entra em choque ao descobrir que Casper, o aspecto de sua mãe como mulher, "escolheu seu amado ao invés dela", Gendo vê, então, a oportunidade perfeita de atirar na cientista, matando-a. Os membros da Nerv percebem que não há muito tempo antes da Bateria interna da Unidade Eva 02 se esgotar, já que apenas menos da metade de um minuto ainda resta. Asuka derrota as duas ultimas Unidades Eva, afirmando que ela "não pode perder (porque) Mama está olhando para ela". A Unidade 02, então, usa o seu Campo A.T. para impedir uma pesada lança que aparece surpreendendo-a, quando de repente essa lança se transforma em uma cópia da Lança de Longinus, perfura o Campo A.T. da Unidade 02, e apunhala tanto o Eva quanto Asuka no olhoEsta é a primeira vez que os danos causados à Eva se manifestam fisicamente como danos no piloto, possivelmente um efeito colateral por Asuka manter uma relação de sincronismo extremamente alta com a Unidade 02 durante esta sequência), no mesmo momento em que o Eva 02 fica completamente sem energia. Os Evas de Produção em Massa são reativados, abrem asas e a atacam furiosamente. Após o ataque o que restou de Asuka se resume-se ao ato de falar repetidas vezes que vai matar todos eles, estendendo a mão para alcançar os Evangelions que a sobrevoavam, a Unidade Eva 02, aparentemente, entra em berserk enquanto Maya implora para que Asuka pare. Enquanto dizia "eu vou matar vocês", outra cópia da Lança aparece, cortando verticalmente tanto o braço direito da Unidade Eva 02 quanto o de Asuka. De repente, várias cópias da Lança caem do céu, matando Asuka. Maya grita através do interfone que Asuka está morta, mas Shinji responde que não há nada que ele possa fazer. Então, de repente, a Unidade 01 se liberta do baquelite, para grande surpresa de Shinji. Saindo de dentro do HQ da Nerv, Shinji diz: "Asuka...". Vendo a Series Eva carregando os restos da Unidade 02, os olhos de Shinji se contraem enquanto ele começa a gritar. Os créditos para ambos os episódios 25'e 26'.A canção dos créditos finais tem créditos em ambos os episódios de 25' e 26' é o Ritmo e blues Thanatos~If I can't be yours~ cantada por Loren e Mash. A música em si foi utilizado em toda a série como um pedaço BGM intitulada Thanatos, embora uma versão somente ritmo, Invasion Substitute tenha sido usada em The End of Evangelion, durante a cena da morte de Misato. Notas * Querendo ou não, The End of Evangelion e os dois últimos episódios da série de TV são literalmente finais concorrentes, complementares, ou completamente diferentes. isso é algo que ainda é uma questão à se debater. Análises Citações * (Após a cena da masturbação de Shinji ao lado da cama de Asuka) Shinji: "Eu sou muito desprezível..." * Membro da Seele: "O destino da destruição é a alegria do renascimento." * Comandante Ikari: "rei. Eu sabia que encontraria você aqui. A hora prometida chegou. Vamos." * (Misato dá um beijo de despedida em Shinji) Misato: Esse foi um beijo adulto, faremos o resto quando você voltar." * Comandante Ikari e Ritsuko: Ritsuko Akagi, eu realmente... (Sua próxima fala é em silencio)" "Mentiroso." * (no original em japonês) Oficial da JSSDF: Evangelion Shogoki! (Unidade Evangelion 01!) Comandante da JSSDF: Masa ni Akuma ka? (o Demônio em pessoa?) Referências Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Episódios de Neon Genesis Evangelion Categoria:The End of Evangelion Categoria:Episódios em geral Categoria:Filmes